Poison per second
This page is made to show you the effects of a faster / slower weapon on your ammount of poison procs. You'll notice that faster weapons will give you a benefit here. Formulae for % chance to apply poison every second, based on your main / off hand weapon speed / talents / sword spec and equipment. Also see: Attack speed & Haste Application improvement modifiers Extra attacks There are several extra attack modifiers in the game, some affect both your main and off hand. All extra attacks granted (even from offhand swing procs) are main hand swings, thus greatly increasing the main hand's chance to apply a poison. Also, all instant attacks (Riposte, Sinister Strike, Hemmorage) swing your main hand weapon. Note: The weapon effects ( Thrash + Sword spec + HoJ, etc ) do not stack, instead they are each calculated seperately. Meaning you have a 5% chance to get an extra attack from sword spec, and also a 2% chance to get an extra attack from HoJ, and also a 20% chance to get an extra attack from Windfury. Overall, the chance of getting at least one extra attack on a swing is 1 - (95% * 98% * 80%) = 25.52%. The good thing about this is that they can also all happen at the same time (5% * 2% * 20% = 0.02% chance of this), thus resulting in 3 extra attacks. *Thrash blade (sword) : unknown % chance for 1 extra attack. *Ironfoe (mace) : unknown % chance for 2 extra attacks *Sword specialisation talent : 1,2,3,4,5% *Hand of Justice (trinket) : 2% *Windfury Totem : 20% Increased poison application chance Talents and gear bonuses to improve the success rate of applying a poison all stack together. So, if your base chance is 20%, you can get +10-15% from talents, +5% from the bloodfang set and +30% from the Venomous totem found in Blackwing Lair. Making a total of (20+(10-15)+5+30) 65% for instant poison, and 70% for deadly poison. If you make a rough estimate that (at 100 energy) you can do 5 attacks in the first 2 seconds, then that would amount to 3-4 applications of poison. Instant poison rank 6 (112 to 148) would cause 336-592 damage during that time. Talents * Improved Instant Poison : +2,4,6,8,10% * Improved Deadly Poison : +3,6,9,12,15% Items *Bloodfang (at 3 items) : +5% *Venomous Totem : +30% (20 seconds every 5 min) Formulae Poison_Proc% = Base% + Talent_Improve% + Gear_Improved% * Example: 35% = 20% + 10% + 5% Off Hand Weapon Off hand poison procs are a linear calculation so this part should be pretty straightforward. Formulae Offhand_Modified_Attack_Speed = Offhand_Base_Weapon_Speed * Speed_Increments *Example: 1.09 = 1.7 / 1.3 / 1.2 Offhand_Attacks_Per_Second = 1 / Offhand_Modified_Attack_Speed *Example: 0.917 = 1 / 1.09 Table Offhand Speed (Top row) 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 1.7 1.8 1.9 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 2.7 2.8 2.9 Normal Proc % (Left column) 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 Proc % ( in center of table ) Main Hand Weapon Formulae Offhand_Extra_Attack_Chance = (( Sword_Spec% * HoJ% * Windfury%) * 100% )-1 *Example: 29,744% = (( 1.06 * 1.02 * 1.20%) * 100%) -1 Offhand_Triggered_Attacks_Per_Second = Offhand_Attacks_Per_Second * Offhand_Extra_Attack_Chance *Example: 0,27 = 0,917 * 0.29744 Mainhand_Extra_Attack_Chance = (((Thrash or IronFoe) * Sword_Spec% * HoJ% * Windfury%) * 100% )-1 *Example: ?+29,744% = ((? * 1.06 * 1.02 * 1.20%) * 100%) -1 * If you do not have the effect active, do not calculate it. * In 1.09 procs will no longer trigger another proc, so we will not need to calculate the ad infinitum chance. (Sword proc proccing another sword proc, etc), also, thrash blade is said to be unable to cause any procs while it is in the offhand. (talk) Mainhand_Modified_Attack_Speed = Mainhand_Base_Weapon_Speed / Haste (x%) / Slice_n_Dice (30%) / Blade_Flurry (20%) / Troll Berserking (10-30%) / Anything else *Example: 1.61 = Base 2.7 / Slice and Dice 1.4 / Blade Flurry 1.2 Mainhand_Attacks_Per_Second = 1 / Mainhand_Modified_Attack_Speed *Example: 0.625 = 1 / 1.73 **Note: could still add Sinister strike, backstab, or hemmorate in here depending on your energy regeneration rate and the ability cost. Mainhand_Extra_Attacks_Per_Second = ( Mainhand_Attacks_Per_Second * Mainhand_Extra_Attack_Chance ) + Offhand_Triggered_Attacks_Per_Second *Example: 0,4559 = ( 0.625 * 0.29744 ) + 0,27 = 0,1859 + 0.27 Mainhand_Modified_Attacks_Per_Second = (Mainhand_Attacks_Per_Second + Mainhand_Extra_Attacks_Per_Second ) *Example: 1,0339 = 0.578 + 0,4559 Mainhand_Procs_Per_second = Poison_Proc% * Mainhand_Modified_Attacks_Per_Second *Example: 0.3618 = 0.35 * 1,0339 Table Mainhand Speed (Left column) 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 1.7 1.8 1.9 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 2.7 2.8 2.9 Offhand Speed (Top row) 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 1.7 1.8 1.9 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 2.7 2.8 2.9 Proc % ( in center of table ) Category:Formulas and game mechanics